divine_gatefandomcom-20200222-history
DG Abbreviations and Terminology
List of acronyms, abbreviations, and slang used to refer to certain terms and topics in Divine Gate. If there is an acronym/term that is not listed below, please leave a comment so that someone may answer you and update this page if necessary. General DG: Divine Gate RS: Rare Scratch FS: Friendship Scratch LS/Fesgen: Limited Scratch, the limited rare scratch units available only on certain scratch events. LS may also refer to the abbreviation of Leader Skill (see below). Fesgen is a DG-specific Japanese term for "festival limited". Sub(s): Short for Subordinate; any unit(s) that is not a leader or friend leader on your team. #x HP and/or ATK Team: Refers to a team which is granted a HP and/or ATK bonus from both the leader and friend leader. I.e Zero the Queen of Void Fairies provides a 2x HP/ATK bonus to all Void units, using 2 as leaders would be considered a 4x HP/ATK team. Farmable: A term to describe a unit that can be obtained in a quest area. Evo: Short for evolution. Reawakening: Special evolution available only for certain ★6 units. IAP: In-app purchase(s), refers to purchasing Chips in DG cases. A player who is non-IAP does not buy chips as where one who does is an IAP player. Collabo: Short for Collaboration, refers to any special event that features characters or properties from another franchise or company. Tutorial Scratch: The free scratch performed during the games tutorial. Bonus Rates: Special events that are applied to the Rare Scratch, during these events certain units have a higher rate of appearance. Rescratch/Reroll/Risemara: The act of resetting the game's data in order to obtain a preferred unit from the first tutorial scratch. At times mislabeled as "rerolling", a term coined by the app game Puzzle & Dragons. Risemara is a Japanese term meaning "reset marathon". Unit ATK: The Attack stat of a unit or team HP: The Hit Points (or Health) of a unit or team Attribute: The unit's element (ie. Fire, Water, Wind, Light, Dark, and Void) Type: A unit's race (ie. Human, Fairy, Beast, Machine, Dragon, Demon, God, and Enhance Material) Rarity: The number of stars on a unit, can range from 1★ to 7★. + unit/+: Units with stat bonuses LS: Leader Skill, a type of passive skill that only activates if the unit is your leader of friend leader AS: Active Skill, only usable after a set number of turns, or steps have passed. PS: Passive Skill, a skill that is always in play. NS#: Normal Skill 1 or 2. BS: Boost Skill, a skill active when a Normal Skill (usually NS2) is stacked on a Boost panel. Quests SP: Denotes the number of steps that can be taken during a quest. Chain Battles: An occurrence where a nearby tile automatically flips after engaging in a battle. Casinos: Special quest areas where one can obtain Egg units. Evo(lution) Temples: Quest dungeons that are required to complete in order to evolve a unit. Weekly Quest/Series Quest: Quest dungeons which premiere for a week with special boss units (ie. Fairy Tale Castles, Far East Gardens etc.) Descends: Quest dungeons where you battle powerful units, most are considered end-game quests. Also refers to the units themselves. Technical Quests: A quest area where enemies use skills. ES: Enemy Skill Guerrilla Boss: A unit that appears under ! and ? tiles in a quest area. Location is determined per unit. Terminology 聖なる扉＜ディバインゲート＞ - Holy Gate ' Cause of the Merged World. There are two gates, the Holy Entrance and Holy Exit. The Holy Entrance was destroyed after the Twilight Judgment. '聖暦 - Holy Age Time period since the opening of Divine Gate. 統合世界＜ユナイティリア＞ - Merged World ' A world created from the integration of Terrastia, Celestia and Helestia after the opening of Divine Gate. '常界＜テラスティア＞ - Common World ' A world humans live in. '天界＜セレスティア＞ - Sky World ' A world where fairies live in. '魔界＜ヘリスティア＞ - Demon World ' A world where demons live in. '竜界＜ドラグティア＞ - Dragon World ' A world where dragons live in. '神界＜ラグナティア＞ - God World ' A world where gods live in. 'グりモア教団 - The Grimoire Cult Their goal is to create "The Perfect World". Current members includes the Six Waves, Devil King and Queens and the Fallen Wind and Water Genius. 完全世界 - Complete World Goal of the Grimoire Cult 世界評議会 - World Council Formed to normalize the Merged World. Category:Game Guide